Bob Dylan
Bob Dylan #You're No Good #Talkin' New Yourk #In My Time Of Dyin' #Man Of Constant Sorrow #Fixin' To Die #Pretty Peggy-O #Highway 51 #Gospel Plow #Baby, Let Me Follow You Down #House Of The Risin' Sun #Freight Train Blues #Song To Woody #See That My Grave Is Kept Clean 'The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan #Blowin' In The Wind #Girl From The North Country #Masters Of War #Down The Highway #Bob Dylan's Blues #A Hard Rain's A Gonna Fall #Oxford Town #Don't Think Twice, It's Alright #Bob Dylan's Dream #Talking World War III Blues #Corrina, Corrina #Honey, Just Allow Me One More Chance #I Shall Br Free '''The Times They Are A-Changing #The Times They Are A-Changing #Ballad Of Hollis Brown #With God On Our Side #One Too Many Mornings #North Country Blues #Only A Pawn In Their Game #Boots Of Spanish Leather #When The Ships Come In #The Lonesome Death Of Hattie Carrol #Restless Farewell '''Another Side Of Bob Dylan #All I Really Want To Do #Black Crow Blues #Spanish Harlem Incident #Chimes Of Freedom #I Shall Be Free No.10 #To Ramona #Motorpsycho Nightmare #My Back Pages #I Don't Believe You #Ballad In Plain D #It Ain't Me Babe '''Bringing It All Back Home #Subterranean Homesick Blues #She Belongs To Me #Maggie's Farm #Love Minus Zero/No Limit #Outlaw Blues #On The Radio Again #Bob Dylan's 115th Dream #Mr Tambourine Man #Gates Of Eden #It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding) #It's All Over Now, Baby Blue '''Highway 61 Revisted #Like A Rolling Stone #Tombstone Blues #It Takes A Lot To Laugh, It Takes A Train To Cry #From A Buick 6 #Ballad Of A Thin Man #Queen Jane Approximately #Highway 61 Revisited #Just Like Tom Thumb's Blues #Desolation Row '''Blonde On Blonde #Rainy Day Woman Nos 12 & 35 #Pledging My Time #Visions Of Johanna #One Of Us Must Know (Sooner Or Later) #I Want You #Stuck Inside Of Mobil With The Memphis Blues Again #Leopard-Skin Pill-Box Hat #Just Like A Woman #Most Likely You Go Your Way And I-ll Go Mine #Temporary Like Achilles #Absolutely Sweet Marie #4th Time Around #Obviously 5 Believers #Sad Eyed Lady Of The Lowlands '''John Wesley Harding #John Wesley Harding #As I Went Out One Morning #I Dreamed I Saw St. Augustine #All Along The Watchtower #The Ballad Of Frankie Lee And Judas Priest #Drifter's Escape #Dear Landlord #I Am A Lonesome Hobo #I Pity The Poor Immigrant #The Wicked Messenger #Down Along The Cove #I'll Be Your Baby Tonight '''Nashville Skyline #Girl From The North Country (with Johnny Cash) #Nashville Skyline #Ill Be Alone With You #I Threw It All Away #Peggy Day #Lay Lady Lay #One More Night #Tell Me That It Isn't True #Country Pie #Tonight I'll Be Staying Here With You '''Self Portrait #All the Tired Horses #Alberta #1 #I Forgot More Than You’ll Ever Know #Days of ’49 #Early Mornin’ Rain #In Search of Little Sadie #Let It Be Me #Little Sadie #Woogie Boogie #Belle Isle #Living the Blues #Like a Rolling Stone #Copper Kettle #Gotta Travel On #Blue Moon #The Boxer #The Mighty Quinn (Quinn the Eskimo) #Take Me as I Am (Or Let Me Go) #Take a Message to Mary #It Hurts Me Too #Minstrel Boy #She Belongs to Me #Wigwam #Alberta #2 '''New Morning #If Not For You #Day Of The Locusts #Time Passes Slowly #Went To The Gypsy #Winterlude #If Dogs Run Free #New Morning #Sign On The Window #One More Weekend #The Man In Me #Three Angels #Father Of Night '''Pat Garret & Billy The Kid #Main Title Theme (Billy) #Cantina Theme (Workin' For The Law) #Billy 1 #Bunkhouse Theme #River Theme #Turkey Chase #Knockin' On Heavens Door #Final Theme #Billy 4 #Billy 7 ' Planet Waves #On A Night Like This #Going, Goine Gone #Tough Mama #Hazel #Something There Is About You #Forever Young #Forever Young #Dirge #You Angel You #Never Say Goodbye #Wedding Song Blood On The Tracks #Tangled Up In Blue #Simple Twist Of Fate #Your A Big Girl Now #Idiot Wind #Your Gonna Make Me Lonesome When You Go #Meet Me In The Morning #Lilly, Rosemary And The Jack Of Hearts #If You See Her Say Hello #Shelter From The Storm #Buckets Of Rain '''Desire #Hurricane #ISIS #Mozambique #One More Cup Of Coffee #Oh, Sister #Joey #Romance In Durango #Black Diamond Bay #Sara '''Street Legal #Changing Of The Guards #New Pony #No Time To Think #Baby, Stop Crying #Is Your Love In Vain? #Senor (Tales Of Yankee Power) #True Love Tends To Forget #We Better Talk This Over #Where Are You Tonight? (Journey Through Dark Heat) '''Slow Train Coming #Gotta Serve Somebody #Precious Angel #I Believe In You #Slow Train #Gonna Change My Way Of Thinking #Do Right To Me Baby (Do Unto Others) #When You Gonna Wake Up #Man Gave Names To All Animals #When He Returns '''Saved #A Satisfied Mind #Saved #Covenant Woman #What Can I Do For You #Solid Rock #Pressing On #In The Garden #Saving Grace #Are You Ready '''Shot Of Love #Shot Of Love #Heart Of Mine #Property Of Jesus #Lenny Bruce #Watered-Down Love #The Groom's Still Waiting In The Altar #Dead Man, Dead Man #In The Summertime #Trouble Every Grain Of Sand '''Infidels #Jokerman #Sweetheart Like You #Neighborhood Bully #License To Kill #Man Of Peace #Union Sundown #I And I #Don't Fall Apart On Me Tonigt '''Empire Burlesquethumb|link=File:Bob_Dylan_-_Empire_Burlesque.jpg #Traffic Connection To My Heart (Has Anybody Seen My Heart) #Seeing The Real You At Last #I'll Rember You #Clean Cut Kid #Never Gonna Be The Same Again #Trust Yourself #Emotionally Yours #When The Night Comes Falling From The Sky #Something Is Burning, Baby #Dark Eyes '''Knocked Out Loaded #You Wanna Ramble #They Killed Him #Drifting Too Far From Shore #Precious Memories #Maybe Someday #Brownsville Girl #Got My Mind Made Up #Under Your Spell '''Down In The Groove #Let's Stick Together #When Did You Leave Heaven? #Sally Sue Brown #Death Is Not The End #Had A Dream About You, Baby? #Ugliest Girl In The World #Silvio #Ninety Miles An Hour (Down A Dead End Street) #Shenandoah #Rank Strangers To Me '''Oh Mercy #Political World #Where Teardrops Fall #Everything Is Broken #Ring Them Bells #Man In The Long Black Coat #Most Of The Time #What Good Am I? #Disease Of Conceit #What Was It You Wanted #Shooting Star '''Time Out Of Mind #Love Sick #Dirt Road Blues #Standing In The Doorway #Million Miles #Trying' To Get To Heaven #'Till I Fell In Love With You #Not Dark Yet #Cold Irons Bound #Make You Feel My Love #Can't Wait #Highlands '''World Gone Wrong #World Gone Wrong #Love Henry #Ragged And Dirty #Blood In My Eyes #Broke Down Engine #Delta #Stack And Lee #Two Soldiers #Jack-A-Roe #Lone Pilgrim '''Good As I Been To You #Frankie & Albert #Jim Jones #Blackjack Davey #Candie-I-O #Sittin' On Top Of The World #Little Maggie #Hard Times #Step It Up And Go #Tomorrow Night #Arthur McBride #You're Gonna Quit Me #Diamond Joe #Froggie Wen't A Courtin' '''Modern Times #Thunder On The Mountain #Spirit On The water #Rollin' And Tumblin' #When The Deal Goes Down #Someday Baby #Workingman's Blues #2 #Beyond The Horizon #Nettie Moore #The Levee's Gonna Break #Ain't Talkin' '''Tempest #Duouesne Whistle #Soon After Midnight #Narrow Way #Long And Wasted Years #Pay In Blood #Scarlet Town #Early Roman Kings #Tin Angel #Tempest #Roll On John '''Love And Theft #Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum #Mississippi #Summer Days #Bye And Bye #Lonesome Day Blues #Floater (Too Much To Ask) #High Water (For Charlie Patton) #Moonlight #Honest Without Me #Po' Boy #Cry A While #Sugar Baby '''Together Through Life #Beyond Here Lies Nothin' #Life Is Hard #My Wife's Home Town #If You Ever Go To Houston #Forgetful Heart #Jolene #This Dream Of You #Shake Shake Mama #I Feel A Change Comin' On #It's All Good '''Shadows In The Night #I'm A Fool To Want You #The Night We Called It A Day #Stay With Me #Autumn Leaves #Why Try To Change Me Now #Some Enchanted Evening #Full Moon And Empty Arms #Where Are You? #What'll I Do #The Lucky Old Sun '''Fallen Angels #Young At Heart #Maybe You'll Be There #Polka Dots And Moonbeams #All The Way #Skylark #Nevertheless #All Or Nothing At All #On A Little Street In Singapore #It Had To Be You #Melancholy Mood #That Old Black Magic #Come Rain Or Come Shine Hard Rain (Live Album) #Maggie's Farm #One Too Many Mornings #Stuck Inside Of Mobile With The Memphis Blues Again #Oh, Sister #Lay, Lady, Lay #Shelter From The Storm #You're A Big Girl Now #I Threw It All Away #Idiot Wind '''The Basement Tapes '''DISC 1 #Odds And Ends #Orange Juice Blues (Blues For Breakfast) #Million Dollar Bash #Yazoo Street Scandal #Goin' To Acapulco #Katie's Been Gone #Lo And Behold! #Bessie Smith #Clothes Line Saga #Apple Suckling Tree #Please, Mrs. Henry #Tears Of Rage DISC 2 #Too Much Of Nothing #Yea! Heavy And A Bottle Of Bread #Ain't No More Cane #Crash On The Levee (Down In The Flood) #Ruben Remus #Tiny Montgomery #You Ain't Goin' Nowhere #Don't Ya Tell Henry #Nothing Was Delivered #Open The Door, Homer #Long Distance Operator #This Wheel's On Fire The Bootleg Series Vol 1-3 (Rare & Unreleased - 1961-1991) '''Volume 1 #'Hard Times In New York Town (22/12/61) #He Was A Friend Of Mine (20/11/61) #Man On The Street (22/11/61) #No More Auction Block (Late 1962) #House Carpenter (19/3/62) #Talkin' Bear Mountain Picnic Massacre Blues (25/4/62) #Let Me Die In My Footsteps (25/4/62) #Rambling, Gambling Willie (24/4/62) #Talkin' Hava Negeilah Blues (25/4/62) #Quit Your Low Down Ways (9/7/62) #Worried Blues (9/7/62) #Kingsport Town (14/11/62) #Walkin' Down The Line (1963) #Walls Of Red Wing (24/4/63) #Paths Of Victory (12/8/63) #Talkin' John Birch Paranoid Blues (26/10/63) # Who Killed Davey Moore? (26/10/63) #Only A Hobo (12/8/63) #Moonshiner (12/8/63) #When The Ship Comes In (1962) #The Times They Ara A Changin' (1963) #Last Thoughts On Woody Guthrie (12/4/63) Volume 2 #Seven Curses (6/8/63) #Eternal Circle (24/10/63) #Suze (The Cough Song) (24/10/63) #Mama, You Been On My Mind (9/6/64) #Farewell Angelina (13/10/65) #Subteranean Homesick Blues (13/1/65) #If You Gotta Go, Go Now (Or Else You Got To Stay All Night) (15/1/65) #Sitting On A Barbed Wire Fence (15/6/65) #Like A Rolling Stone (15/6/65) #It Takes A Lot To Laugh, It Takes A Train To Cry (15/6/65) #I'll Keep It With Mine (27/1/66) #She's Your Lover Now (21/1/66) #I Shall Be Released (Fall 1967) #Santa-Fe (Fall 1967) #If Not For You (5/1/70) #Wallflower (4/11/71) #Nobody 'Cept You (2/11/73) #Tangled Up In Blue (16/9/74) #Call Letter Blues (16/9/74) #Idiot Wind (19/9/74) Volume 3 #If You See Her, Say Hello (16/9/74) #Golden Loom (30/7/75) #Catfish (28/7/75) #Seven Days (21/4/76) #Ye Shall Be Changed (27/5/79) #Every Grain Of Sand (23/9/80) #You Changed My Life (23/4/81) #Need A Woman (4/5/81) #Angelina (4/5/81) #Someone's Got A Hold Of My Heart (25/4/83) #Tell Me (21/4/83) #Lord Protect My Child (3/5/83) #Foot Of Pride (25/4/83) #Blind Willie McTell (5/5/83) #When The Night Comes Falling From The Sky (19/2/85) #Series Of Dreams (23/3/89) The Bootleg Series Vol 4 (The Royal Albert Hall Concert) '''Disc 1 #She Belongs To Me #Fourth Time Around #Visions Of Johanna #It's All Over Now, Baby Blue #Desolation Row #Just Like A Woman #Mr. Tambourine Man Disc 2 #Tell Me, Momma #I Don't Believe You (She Acts Like We Never Have Met) #Baby, Let Me Follow You Down #Just Like Tom Thumb's Blues #Leopard-Skin Pill-Box Hat #One Too Many Mornings #Ballad Of A Thin Man #Like A Rolling Stone The Bootleg Series Vol 5 (The Rolling Thunder Revue) Disc 1 #Tonight I'll Be Staying Here With You #It Ain't Me Babe #A Hard Rain's A Gonna Fall #The Lonesome Death Of Hattie Carrol #Romance In Durango #Isis #Mr. Tambourine Man #Simple Twist Of Fate #Blowin' In The Wind #Mama, You Been On My Mind #I Shall Be Released Disc 2 #It's All Over Now, Baby Blue #Love Minus Zero/No Limit #Tangled Up In Blue #The Water Is Wide #It Takes A Lot To Laugh #It Takes A Train To Cry #Oh, Sister #Hurricane #One More Cup Of Coffee (Valley Below) #Sara #Just Like A Woman #Knockin' On Heaven's Door The Bootleg Series Vol 6 (Concert At Philharmonic Hall) Disc 1 #The Times They Are A Changin' #Spanish Harlem Incident #Talkin' John Birch Paranoid Blues #To Ramona #Who Killed Davey Moore? #Gates Of Eden #If You Gotta Go, Go Now (Or Else You Gotta Stay The Night) #It's Alright. Ma (I'm Only Bleeding) #I Don't Believe You (She Acts Like We Never Have Met) #Mr. Tambourine Man #A Hard Rain's A-Gonna Fall Disc 2 #Talkin' World War III Blues #Don't Think Twice, It's Alright #The Lonesome Death Of Hattie Carrol #Mama, You Been On My Mind #Silver Dagger #With God On Our Side #It Ain't Me Babe #All I Really Want To Do The Bootleg Series Vol 7 (No Direction Home: The Soundtrack) Disc 1 #When I Got Troubles (1959) #Rambler, Gambler (Home Recording) #This Land Is Your Land (Live Version) #Song To Woody #Dink's Song (Home Recording) #I Was Young When I Left Home (Home Recording) #Sally Gal (Alternate Take) #Don't Think Twice, It's Alright (Demo) #Man Of Constant Sorrow #Blowin' In The Wind (Live) #Masters Of War (Live) #A Hard Rain's A-Gonna Fall (Live) #When The Ship Comes In (Live) #Mr. Tambourine Man (Alternate Take) #Chimes Of Freedom (Live) #It's All Over Now, Baby Blue (Alternate Take) Disc 2 #She Belongs To Me (Alternate Take) #Maggie's Farm (Live) #It Takes A Lot To Laugh, It Takes A Train To Cry (Alternate Take) #Tombstone Blues (Alternate Take) #Just Like Tom Thumb's Blues (Alternate Take) #Desolation Row (Alternate Take) #Highway 61 Revisited (Alternate Take) #Leopard-skin Pill-box Hat (Alternate Take) #Stuck Inside Of Mobile With The Memphis Blues Again (Alternate Take) #Visions Of Johanna (Alternate Take) #Ballad Of A Thin Man (Live) #Like A Rolling Stone (Live) The Bootleg Series Vol 8 (Tell Tale Signs) Disc 1 #Mississippi (Unreleased, Time Out Of Mind) #Most Of The Time (Alternate Version, Oh Mercy) #Dignity (Piano Demo, Oh Mercy) #Someday Baby (Alternate Version, Modern Times) #Red River Shore (Unreleased, Time Out Of Mind) #Tell Ol' Bill (Alternate Version, North Country Soundtrack) #Born In Time (Unreleased, Oh Mercy) #Can't Wait (Alternate Version, Time Out Of Mind) #Everything Is Broken (Alternate Version, Oh Mercy) #Dreamin' Of You (Unreleased, Time Out Of Mind) #Huck's Tune (From Lucky You Soundtrack) #Marchin' To The City (Unreleased, Time Out Of Mind) #High Water (For Charlie Patton) (Live 2003) Disc 2 #Mississippi (Unreleased Version #2, Time Out Of Mind) #32-20 Blues (Unreleased, World Gone Wrong) #Series Of Dreams (Unreleased, Oh Mercy) #God Knows (Unreleased, Oh Mercy) #Can't Escape From You (Unreleased, December 2005) #Dignity (Unreleased, Oh Mercy) #Ring Them Bells (Live At The Super Club 1993) #Cocaine Blues (Live, 1997) #Ain't Talkin' (Alternate Version, Modern Times) #The Girl On The Greenbriar Shore (Live, 1992) #Lonesome Day Blues (Live, 2002) #Miss The Mississippi (Unreleased, 2002) #The Lonesome River (With Ralph Stanley) #'Cross The Green Mountain (From Gods And Generals Soundtrack) The Bootleg Series Vol 9 (The Witmark Demos) Disc 1 #Man On The Street (Fragment) #Hard Times In New York Town #Poor Boy Blues #Ballad For A Friend #Rambling, Gambling Willie #Talking Bear Mountain Picnic Massacre Blues #Standing On The Highway #Man On The Street #Blowin' In The Wind #Long Ago, far Away #A hard Rain's A-Gonna fall #Tomorrow Is A Long Time #The Death Of Emmett Till #Let Me Die In My Footsteps #Ballad Of Hollis Brown #Quit Your Low Down Ways #Baby, I'm In The Mood For You #Bound To Loose, Bound To Win #All Over You #I'd Hate To Be You On That Dreadful Day #Long Time Gone #Talkin' John Birch Paranoid Blues #Masters Of War #Oxford Town #Farewell Disc 2 #Don't Think Twice, It's Alright #Walkin' Down The Line #I Shall Be Free #Bob Dylan's Blues #Bob Dylan's Dream #Boots Of Spanish Leather #Girl From The North Country #Seven Curses #Hero Blues #Watcha Gonna Do #Gypsy Lou #Ain't Gonna Grieve #John Brown #Only A Hobo #When The Ship Comes In #The Times They Are-A Changing #Paths Of Victory #Guess I'm Doing Fine #Baby, Let Me Follow You Down #Mama, You Been On My Mind #Mr. Tambourine Man #I'll Keep It With Mine The Bootleg Series Vol 10 (Another Self Portrait 1969-1971) Disc 1 #Went To See The Gypsy (Demo) #Little Sadie (Without Overdubs) #Pretty Saro (Unreleased) #Alberta #3 (Alternate Version) #Spanish Is The Loving Tongue (Unreleased) #Annie's Going To Sing Her Song (Unreleased) #Time Passes Slowly #1 (Alternate Version) #Only A Hobo (Unreleased) #Minstrel Boy (Unreleased) #I Threw It All Away (Alternate Version) #Railroad Bill (Unreleased) #Thirsty Boots (Unreleased) #This Evening So Soon (Unreleased) #These Hands (Unreleased) #In Search Of Little Sadie (Without Overdubs) #House Carpenter (Unreleased) #All The Tired Horses (Without Overdubs) Disc 2 #If Not For You (Alternate Version) #Wallflower (Alternate Version) #Wigwam (Without Overdubs) #Day's Of '49 (Without Overdubs) #Working On Guru (Unreleased) #Country Pie (Alternate Version) #I'll Be Your Baby Tonight (Live with The Band @ Isle Of Wright, 1969) #Highway 61 Revisited (Live with The Band @ Isle Of Wright, 1969) #Copper Kettle (Without Overdubs) #Bring Me A Little Water (Unreleased) #Sign On The Window (With Orchestral Overdubs) #Tattle O'Day (Unreleased) #If Dogs Run Free (Alternate Versiom) #New Morning (With Horn Section Overdubs) #Went To See The Gypsy (Alternate Version) #Belle Isle (Without Overdubs) #Time Passes Slowly #2 (Alternate Version) #When I Paint My Masterpiece (Demo) The Bootleg Series Vol 11 (The Basement Tapes) *There are a few different versions of this compilation, This particular one is titled 'Raw', I have also got the one titled 'Complete', I will post that eventually Disc 1 #Open The Door Homer (Restored Version) #Odds And Ends (Alternate Version) #Million Dollar Bash (Alternate Version) #One Too Many Mourning's (Unreleased) #I Don't Hurt Anymore (Unreleased) #Ain't No More Cane (Alternate Version) #Crash On The Levee (Restored Version) #Tears Of Rage (Without Overdubs) #Dress It Up, Better Have It All (Unreleased) #I'm Not There #Johnny Todd (Unreleased) #Too Much Of Nothing (Alternate Version) #Quinn The Eskimo (Restored Version) #Get Your Rocks Off (Unreleased) #Santa-Fe #Silent Weekend (Unreleased) #Clothes Line Saga (Restored Version) #Please, Mrs. Henry (Restored Version) #I Shall Be Released (Restored Version) Disc 2 #You Aint' Goin Nowhere (Alternate Version) #Lo And Behold! (Alternate Version) #Minstrel Boy #Tiny Montgomery (Without Overdubs) #All You Have To Do Is Dream (Unreleased) #Going To Acapulco (Without Overdubs) #900 Miles From My Home (Unreleased) #One For The Road (Unreleased) #I'm Alright (Unreleased) #Blowin' In The Wind (Unreleased) #Apple Suckling Tree (Restored Version) #Nothing Was Ever Delivered (Restored Version) #Folsom Prison Blues (Unreleased) #This Wheel's On Fire (Without Overdubs) #Yea! Heavy And A Bottle Of Bread (Restored Version) #Don't Ya Tell Henry ()Alternate Version# #Baby, Won't You Be My Baby (Unreleased) #Sign On The Cross (Unreleased) #You Ain't Going Nowhere (Without Overdubs) The Bootleg Series Vol 12 (The Cutting Edge) *There are a few different versions of this compilation. This particular one is titled "The Best Of", there is one that compiles every take, every note recorded during the sessions collected here. It contains 16 Disc's. Please but one for me Disc 1 #Love Minus Zero/No Limit (Take 2 Acoustic) #I'll Keep It With Mine (Take 1 Piano Demo) #Bob Dylan's 115th Dream (Take 2 Solo Acoustic) #She Belongs To Me (Take 1 Solo Acoustic) #Subterranean Homesick Blues (Take 1 Alternate Take) #Outlaw Blues (Take 2 Alternate Take) #On The Road Again (Take 4 Alternate Take) #Farewell, Angelina (Take 1, Solo Acoustic) #If You Gotta Go, Go Now (Take 2 Alternate Take) #You Don't Have To Do That (Take 1 Solo Acoustic) #California (Take 1 Solo Acoustic) #Mr. Tambourine Man (Take 3, With Band, Incomplete) #It Takes A Lot To Laugh, It Takes A Train To Cry (Take 8, Alternate Take) #Like A Rolling Stone (Take 5 Rehearsal) #Like A Rolling Stone (Take 11, Alternate Take) #Sitting On A Barbed Wire Fence (Take 2) #Medicine Sunday (Take 1, Early Version of Temporary Like Achilles) #Desolation Row (Take 2, Piano Demo) #Desolation Row (Take 1, Alternate Take) Disc 2 #Tombstone Blues (Take 1, Alternate Take) #Positively 4th Street (Take 5, Alternate Take) #Can You Possibly Crawl Out Your Window? (Take 1, Alternate Take) #Just Like Tom Thumb's Blues (Take 3, Rehearsal) #Highway 61 Revisited (Take 3, Alternate Take) #Queen Jane Approximately (Take 5, Alternate Take) #Visions Of Johanna (Take 5, Rehearsal) #She's Your Lover Now (Take 6, Rehearsal) #Lunatic Princess (Take 1) #Leopard-Skin Pill-Box Hat (Take 6, Alternate Take) #One Of Us Must Know (Sooner Or Later) (Take 19, Alternate Take) #Stuck Inside Of Mobile With The Memphis Blues Again (Take 13, Alternate Take) #Absolutely Sweet Marie (Take 1, Alternate Take) #Just Like A Woman (Take 4, Alternate Take) #Pledging My Time (Take 1, Alternate Take) #I Want You (Take 4, Alternate Take) #Highway 61 Revisited (Take 7, False Start) Before The Flood (Live Album, With The Band) Disc 1 #Most Likely You Go Your Way (And I'll Go Mine) #Lay Lady Lay #Rainy Day Women #12 & 35 #Knockin' On Heavens Door #It Ain't Me, Babe #Ballad Of A Thin Man #Up On Cripple Creek #I Shall Be Released #Endless Highway #The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down #Stage Fright Disc 2 #Don't Think Twice, It's Alright #Just Like A Woman #It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding) #The Shape I'm In #When You Awake #The Weight #All Along The Watchtower #Highway 61 Revisited #Like A Rolling Stone #Blowin' In The Wind Christmas In The Heart (Christmas Album) #Here Comes Santa Claus #Do You Hear What I Am #Winter Wonderland #Hark The Herald Angels Sing #I'll Be Home For Christmas #Little Drummer Boy #The Christmas Blues #O' Come All Ye Faithful (Adeste Fideles) #Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas #Must Be Santa #Silver Bells #The First Noel #Christmas Island #The Christmas Song #O' Little Town Of Bethlehem